<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Midoriya Family Curse: UA Entrance Exam by Alien_Slushie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636193">The Midoriya Family Curse: UA Entrance Exam</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Slushie/pseuds/Alien_Slushie'>Alien_Slushie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fruits Basket, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aizawa is Izuku's uncle, Bakugou Katsuki Swears A Lot, Bunny Midoriya Izuku, Cursed Izuku Midoriya, Fear of women, Fruits Basket au, Good Parent Midoriya Hisashi, Good Parent Midoriya Inko, I hate tags, Midoriya Izuku Does Not Have One for All Quirk, Not Beta Read, Other, Overprotective, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, Protective Midoriya Hisashi, Protective Midoriya Inko, Quirkless Midoriya Izuku, Smart Midoriya Izuku, bakugou knows and covers for him, but he and izuku pretend he doesn't know, cursed aizawa shouta, falsified phobias, gynophobia, has very little to do with fruits basket, he changed to his dads name later cause reasons, he may get it later who knows, he used to be midoriya shouta, nezu level smarts my dudes, shrug emoji, worried parents are worried, year of the cat Aizawa, year of the rabbit izuku, zodiac curse</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:28:07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,176</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27636193</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alien_Slushie/pseuds/Alien_Slushie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>14 members of the Midoriya Family are plagued by a curse that, even in a world covered in a variety of quirks, is an abomination. Among the 14 cursed is one Midoriya Izuku, the rabbit. With his family curse, his mother's over protectiveness, and his quirklessness weighing down on him, will he ever be able to become a full fledged hero like he dreams?</p>
<p>(I suck and summaries TT^TT Fruits Basket AU)<br/>(I do not own either Fruits Basket, or BNHA and take no claim to them in any way, shape, or form)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead &amp; Midoriya Izuku, Aizawa Shouta | Eraserhead/Yamada Hizashi | Present Mic, Midoriya Hisashi/Midoriya Inko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>The Midoriya Family Curse: UA Entrance Exam</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>God- All for One/Shigaraki*<br/>Rat-<br/>Ox-<br/>Tiger- Eri<br/>Rabbit-Izuku<br/>Dragon-<br/>Snake- Tomura/Tenko<br/>Horse-<br/>Sheep-<br/>Monkey-<br/>Rooster-<br/>Dog-<br/>Boar- Mei<br/>Cat- Shouta</p>
<p>*She isn't in this one but if I do more her name will be Midoriya Mei instead of Hatume. Eri is the tiger because she reminds me of Kisa, and her story will be explained in a later story if I do more. Tenko is Midoriya Tenko, and is still Tomura but uses Tomura as his "villain" name and nobody in the family knows. Also when I looked up All For One's real name all it told me it was Shigaraki so if I'm wrong tell me. Everything else in undecided.*</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Izuku sat down at the kitchen table, his wild mess of curls bouncing softly as he went. He sat across from his father, giggling when a firm hand ruffled his hair. He pulled his chair up and sat his backpack down beside him before he started eating.</p>
<p>"Izuku," the timid voice of his mother made him look at her as she walked into the dining with a coffee cup. She put it down next to his father and sat down. "I know UA is where you would like to go but there are other hero schools, ones with much higher acceptance rates." The shy woman said easily, making Izuku stiffen. "Why Iwatobi is a very nice hero's school and is a very honorable school, and its-"</p>
<p>"An all boys school." Izuku sighed, it was reassuring that his mother didn't doubt his abilities. Growing up with Kacchan, and a overprotective support item construction manager father made sure that he trained in both physical strength, and agility, and his intelligence was nothing to sneeze at either. Still, he had told his mother why he didn't want to go to another all boys school, even if it was for heroics. "The Gynophobia lie will only work for so long. When I'm a hero I'll have to be able to help everyone, its better to learn how to save them now then when I'm a pro."</p>
<p>"It will be fine Inko." Hisashi finally spoke up. "Shouta works at UA. Even if Izuku isn't in his class he'll be there to watch out for him. If he gets in, and makes it to the entrance exam on time."</p>
<p>Izuku looked at the clock and started eating at a slightly heightened pace. After putting his dishes away he grabbed his bag. "I'm heading out now!" He called brightly, and exited their part of the Midoriya Estate.</p>
<p>The Midoriya family was a very old, large family that made its money from the Midoriya Support Industries, which started when Heros were still but a new thing, however even before quirks they were a prospering rich family. While not all of the extended family lived in the large estate, a lot of the family did. The estate was huge, with the families level of importance radiating out from the center. Family members that did not work in the industry lived closer to the outer gate, with employees of the company being the next layer, CEO's, managers, and presidents the next layer, and then families with 'the secret', before ending with the head of the family in the center. Before Izuku's birth his parents lived with the other department managers in their section, however after his birth, they moved into 'the secret' section. The members with 'the secret' were placed behind another fence, closer to the head of the family for protection, for 'the secret's' protection, and so the head of the family would keep an eye out for them.</p>
<p>While Izuku referred to it as 'the secret', because that is what his mother and father tend to call it, but in reality it was a curse. <i>God and the spirits of the Zodiac made a promise. It was a long, long time ago. Hundreds of years or more. To be together, for eternity. No matter how many times they were reborn, the spirits would go to God’s side and never leave. They would meet, and stay forever. Together… forever. We’re bound by that promise even now. Even if we don’t remember it, the blood of the Zodiac spirits remembers. From the outside, a “bond” may sound romantic, but if it feels like a burden to those involved, then it’s only a manacle. That’s why it’s a “curse”.(—Isuzu Sohma about the curse.)</i> Izuku, born two months earlier than he should have, was the Rabit. If hugged by the opposite sex, unless they too had the curse, or if he was under a great deal of stress he would transform into rabbit. In addition, rabbits seemed to flock to him, rather he called for them or not.</p>
<p>"Good luck Izuku." A deep, calm voice pulled Izuku out of his thoughts. Izuku looked at the porch of the Head of the Families house, where a man sat, the shadow of the porch making it hard to see his face. Head of the family, and cursed by the God of the Zodiac, Midoriya Shigaraki. Standing beside him was his adopted son, and cursed by the snake, Tenko.</p>
<p>"Thank you sir. I'll try my best." Izuku bowed his head respectfully, waiting to get two nods in return before he left the gates to head to UA for the entrance exam.</p>
<p>The walk to UA was uneventful until he entered the gate, where he saw spikey ash blonde hair waiting at the gates from him. Warmth blossomed in Izuku's heart that his friend waited for him, and he picked up the pace. Only to slip on a rock and start to plummet. He squeezed his eyes closed, waiting for impact. But it never came. Izuku opened his eyes, noticing how weightless he felt. He blinked in alarm as he landed on his feet, firmly on the ground.</p>
<p>"Sorry for using my quirk on you!" A girl with rounded features and brunette hair smiled. "I just thought falling would be bad luck!"</p>
<p>Izuku took a calculated step back. "Th-Thank you for the help." He stammered. "Good luck on your exam!" He finished swiftly, and walked stiffly over to to his aggravated friend.</p>
<p>"You fucker how dare you make me wait!" Bakugou 'Kacchan' Katsuki, Izuku's one and only friend outside of his cousin Mei(the Boar). He and Mei often joked about Kacchan being cursed by a Angry Pomeranian because of his loud, overprotective personality and spiky, but oddly soft hair. They had been together since practically birth, and Kacchan always went to the same schools, even though he complained that they were all boys ones.</p>
<p>"Sorry Kacchan. I almost fell trying to hurry though!" Izuku beamed.</p>
<p>"You think I'm blind ya damn nerd? I saw everything. Fucking watch yourself, I'm not covering for your ass." Huffing, Kacchan then turned, and stalked towards the school for the exam. "Now lets go before we're late!"</p>
<p>Smiling behind his friend's back, Izuku bounced after him. "Kacchan not so fast!"</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>After the written tests, which seemed so easy Izuku was wondering if maybe there was a mistake, they were told to change into the gym clothes they were supplied. The freckled teen would be lying if he said the physical portion of the exam didn't worry him. He shook his anxious thoughts away. He couldn't risk transforming due to stress when he was so close to the start of his dream.</p>
<p>"Oi, nerd, are you going to be okay out there?" Kacchan whispered harshly as Izuku pulled his shoes on.</p>
<p>"I have to be." Izuku murmured. "I want to be a hero along side you, to help people. I can't let something like this hold me back." He let a determined smile spread over his lips."</p>
<p>Kacchan smirked viscously. "Thats what I fucking thought, stupid nerd!"</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>Izuku stood in the faux city that made up the field for their physical exam, waiting with heightened anxiety for their sign to 'go'. As the exam was being explained, Izuku had started mumbling, a habit he was trying to break but found hard as it helped him sort out his thoughts, but he must have aggravated one of the other test takers because he scolded Izuku, and as they waited for the test started glaring at him, it was making Izuku's stress levels go up and his anxiety to prosper.</p>
<p>After Present Mic, the over seer of the exam, stopped talking Izuku took off. He didn't hear a go, but there wasn't a go in real life. He relaxed a little bit as Present Mic confirmed his thoughts. Izuku shook himself from his thoughts as he came across his first Robot. He stopped in his tracks, and took the robot in. "60, 45, 13." He murmured to himself, and took off running again. He ran 60 meters, jumped off of a small stack of debris at 45 degrees, and landed on the robot after 13 inches of air. Being part of a family that focuses on support gear gave him an edge. He was swift to find the control panel, and rip out the wires for it to go down. Izuku smiled to himself, and continued his strategy on every robot: Calculating his movements, and then using his jumping abilities to his full extent.</p>
<p>Every person cursed by the Zodic had some kind of ability they gained from the animal's characteristics. His Uncle Shouta, the cat, always landed on his feet, Mei always had a one track mind and charged straight towards it, it only made sense that Izuku had the strong legs and jumping abilities.</p>
<p>As the exam was coming to a close the quirkless teen couldn't help but feel a bit relived, and proud. He tried his best, and even if he didn't make it in the hero course, he could be proud that he tried his best, and got so far. However his relief was short lived as the Zero Pointer came out. He was about to turn and run with the others, when something caught his eye. The girl from earlier was stuck under some rubble. His body moved on his own, with the fluffy haired teen being a streak of green as he darted and dodged his way over to the girl. When he reached the rubble he got to work on trying to move it, or break it off of her, but the robot was getting closer, and closer and he had no time to fight against the fallen rubble. "15." He sighed.</p>
<p>Izuku ran towards the giant robot, feeling the itch of his change coming up as his stress levels increased. He darted under the robot, and swiftly kicked one of the panels in. He vanished up inside the robot, and was overcome by a pastel green smoke as he climbed his way up to, what he was sure was the power source. The clothes he was wearing fell off the rabbit's form, getting stuck in the wires. His small green nose sniffed the power source, finding the main cord. Using his paws, he grabbed the cord and started chewing with vigor until it snapped and he felt the robot stop.</p>
<p>"Finally." He sighed, floppy green ears twitching in relief. "Now where are my clothes?" He really didn't want to exit the robot naked after he transformed back. He collected his clothes as he went back down, only to transform half way. He pulled on his clothes as swift as he could, just as faculty came around. He couldn't make it down to the original entry point, and climbed to the side and took off another panel. He landed on the ground, and felt exhaustion eat away at his muscles. He had no doubt he was going to transform again sometime soon. His green eyes drifted to where the girl was, watching as others were helping move the rubble away. Smiling in relief, he waved off Recovery girl, wanting more than anything to break away and head home. He wasn't hurt other than a few bumps and bruises, so she waved him off to get dressed and go home with the other participants.</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p>"Isn't he your relative Aizawa?" A white mouse like creature smiled, tail moving in what one could only assume was amusement as he sipped tea from a cup.</p>
<p>Black eyes glared down at the green haired boy that dropped out of the Zero Pointer, watching him get waved off by Recovery Girl and head inside. "He is." He grumbled, cursing his brother for having such a problem child.</p>
<p>"Isn't Mei also applying to the Support Course, Sho?" A man with tall blonde hair grinned brightly.</p>
<p>"She is." He sighed, sounding all too exhausted.</p>
<p>"Fufufu, this year is going to be so interesting."  The creature grinned unnaturally large.</p>
<p>--------------</p>
<p><i>'This is a mess. What do I do?!'</i> Izuku sobbed internally from where he sat on his clothes hidden in a bush. He transformed almost immediately after exiting the school building and was now hiding in a bush with his clothes and his bag.</p>
<p>"Fucking Deku, bringing his fucking pet, and then forgetting it and his stupid bag." Kacchan grumbled loudly, appearing from nowhere. "Guess I'll have to watch the fucker for him, he better be fucking grateful." The Ash blonde put the clothes in Izuku's bag before throwing it over his shoulder and then gently hauling Izuku up into his arms, and holding the back of his neck so he wouldn't transform while they were walking and in the middle of the street.</p>
<p>Izuku smiled at his friend, and tucked his nose into his neck. "Thanks Kacchan." He whispered, but he knew the blonde would pretend not to hear, because that was the agreement they had since they were kids.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was inspired by a pic I saw on Instagram, but I forgot to save it so I could tell you where to find it. It was of Izuku walking down a dark street, with headlights from a car on him, and there are a hoard of rabbits around him. if you recognize it and know the artist please tell me so I can give proper credit.</p>
<p>This is kinda crappy tbh. At one point I wanted to scrap it and redo it, but I already had so much of it done and it seemed like a waste to scrap it. So not really happy with it, but it should stand as a well enough start for if I want to continue with the series. If I do more of it it will be a series of one shorts, rather than one large multi chapter story, and it should be better than this lump of...ew. </p>
<p>Please leave comments, I like knowing what people think of my stuff.</p>
<p>Cruddy art of bunny Izuku that I did: https://www.deviantart.com/alien-slushie/art/Izubunny-863298373</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>